


【原創】【DW-12C】Farewell(一篇完)(算BE)(歌劇魅影AU)

by Qiyicai623



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU Story, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiyicai623/pseuds/Qiyicai623
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who story connect parts of The Phantom of the Opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【原創】【DW-12C】Farewell(一篇完)(算BE)(歌劇魅影AU)

**Author's Note:**

> 【圖片製作是 @你们帅气的鸢哥 ，PS大神一出手絕對驚艷(ﾉ>ω

重物砸破水面激起的水花、一抹唇邊的苦笑……  
眼裡藏不住的得意、槍口泛著白煙的左輪手槍……  
因為驚嚇過度而未能出口的尖叫聲、一滴來不及落下的告別眼淚……  
Raoul原以為子彈穿過魅影的心臟時，這齣劇也正式落幕了。  
豈料，那還未停止運轉的小猩猩鼓手，正敲打著王者歸來的進行曲。  
-  
愛情偉大嗎?  
是的，它偉大。  
有人為它將自己的生命終結。  
試問羅密歐與茱麗葉自殺時，他們可否猶豫過?  
有人為它送走了江山。  
當特洛伊城內火光四起、耳邊盡是子民的哀嚎時，帕里斯王子你是後悔莫及還是一笑置之?  
有人為它葬送了自己的青春。  
求愛的男士們啊!放棄吧!那位織布的女子只願意等待丈夫奧德賽的歸來!  
-  
但在注重階級的時代下，這一切都如小丑演出的喜劇一樣僅僅為了譁眾取寵。  
一位劇院歌伶要做子爵夫人?  
想要做鳳凰的麻雀啊!告誡你啊!白日夢做多了，會引火自焚的!  
貴族們笑他的眼光低下，笑她的不自量力。  
-  
她想回到舞台，用歌聲唱出自己的喜悅、悲傷與無助。  
但她不行。  
只因這樣做，是「有失身分」。  
嘴上說是要保護她，而限制她出門的Raoul，並不是城堡外保護公主的盔甲騎士，而是鐵籠外掌握著金絲雀生死大權的養鳥人。  
Erik，你祝我幸福，但如今的我一點都不快樂……  
-  
在看到Christine連續幾日愁雲慘霧的表情後，今日在餐桌上看到她笑得如此輕鬆….Raoul感到非常疑惑。  
他問了。但她總是不正面回答自己的含糊回答讓他感到憤怒。  
自他宣布他要娶她後已讓他累積太多壓力，Christine的行為只是引爆炸彈的那一點星火。  
他的暴怒嚇到了她。  
他微醉後的咆哮，以及一旁女僕的冷嘲熱諷，最終讓她哭著回到了自己的房間。  
一場用餐不歡而散。  
-  
不耐煩又大力的敲門聲使Christine驚醒。  
反射性的要起身，卻發現自己正被人緊緊的抱在懷中。  
他只用一個額頭上的吻就讓她擔驚受怕的心平緩了下來。  
「是我。」  
Christine點了點頭。「我知道，我看到了你的紙條。」  
右手在黑暗中往上摸索，她摸到了他冰冷的面具。  
她笑了聲，眼角是喜極而泣的眼淚。  
巨大的聲響讓她身體瑟縮了下。有人撞開了她的房門。  
她聽到了那個讓她害怕的手槍上膛聲。還有Raoul的大吼聲。  
他起身離開了床，她害怕的抓住了他的手。  
他只是用另一隻手拍拍了他們相覆的雙手。微語道，不用怕。  
然後……別說話。  
-  
僕人們為Raoul點起了Christine房內所有的蠟燭。  
Christine坐起身後就看到因為憤怒而面容扭曲的Raoul，他手上的左輪手槍正如那天劇院大火的夜晚一般，直指著他面前的Erik。  
但她看到了他的手正在顫抖著，眼裡還有著恐懼。  
他面前的Erik正悠閒的倒著桌上的茶。沒有人知道在為甚麼桌上會突然有這麼一壺熱茶。  
他很鎮靜的喝了口茶後，抬頭看著Raoul。  
「還在想你甚麼時候要來呢……監視了Christine這樣多天，你早就看到我好幾次了……是吧?」  
回答Erik輕蔑微笑的是Raoul的沉默。  
這個事實讓Christine撇開了臉，不願意再看他一眼。  
監視?他究竟是她的未婚妻還是他的囚犯?  
而Erik…..所以今天不是他第一次夜半的拜訪?  
-  
「怎麼，在納悶我為何還活著嗎?因為我不是人阿。」  
Raoul握手槍的手突地一緊。  
Erik向後舒適得靠著房內的皮椅。「我是Opera Ghost啊!」  
看到Raoul愣住，Erik勝利的笑了笑。耍人的快感是如此的棒。  
Christine可以感覺到Raoul的憤怒已經於潰堤邊緣。  
「她在哪?」  
「你以為我會告訴你嗎?」語氣中挑戰的意思十足十。  
槍聲響起。轉眼間，桌上茶壺已經成為碎片。茶濺到了Erik袍子上。  
她看到了一兩位僕人們在四處翻倒著她房間的衣櫃、床底，任何有可能藏人的地方。  
但就是沒人正眼瞧正坐在床上的她。  
她還發現自己的手上正帶著一個東西。微弱的燭光讓她只能勉強認出那是一枝錶。  
-  
Raoul微側頭問僕人情況的那個轉瞬，她看到Erik從口袋中掏出了個東西。  
他的動作太快，她看不清那東西是甚麼。她只知道綠光一閃，整個房間再度恢復了原本的黑暗。  
而後是門口的騷動，紛雜的腳步聲，令人膽戰心驚的連續槍響聲…….  
她的身子被輕柔的抱了起來，向著她不知道的方向前進…..  
-  
寧靜的巴黎夜晚，他帶她走過了無數的街道。  
她沒問，她也沒說。她就這樣靜靜的隨著兩人十指交扣的雙手被他帶著往前走。  
一如那個他推開鏡子向她展現他王國的那天晚上。  
一盞路燈下，她看到了一個藍色的盒子。  
他就這樣推開了「門」，帶她走進去……  
-  
他永遠帶給她無限的驚喜。  
她曾經認為沒有事情能比他在劇院底下的王國還要驚人。  
一個劇院下，是縱橫的水道、是他自己的音樂演奏會、是他的家。  
但她錯了。這個「盒子」裡是另一番天地。  
她看到了書櫃，她看到了無數金屬的鋼架，她看到了很多圓圈的裝飾。  
正中央，似乎是一個控制台…….  
一個痛苦的咳嗽聲拉回了她翱翔的靈魂。  
她看到Erik正跪在地上，一手五指關節因為用力而泛白，另一手正努力維持自己的身形不要倒在地板上。  
「Erik!」  
她低下身去扶住他的身體，但他似乎愈來愈虛弱……  
Christine最後無計可施，只好讓他躺在自己的腿上。  
她用衣擺為他擦去額前的冷汗。在拿下面具後，卻發現那半邊的惡魔面孔編緣起了摺子。  
捏住後一用力………她愣住了。  
-  
他用右手食指抵住了她正要開口發問的唇。  
「這個我快走了，就讓我好好跟你說幾句話…….」  
遺言般的語氣讓Christine的心瞬間被恐懼給淹沒。  
但他再一次制止了她說話。  
在確認她會好好聽自己說話後，他握住了她放在自己胸前的手。  
「驚訝吧?我的臉其實好好得…….我很高興，我信守了我對你的承諾……」  
「?」  
看到她疑惑的表情，他因為覺得有趣而輕輕的笑了下。沒想到，失去一顆心臟對他的傷害過大，這樣的小動作也讓他痛到幾乎要失去意識。  
但他讓一切看起來沒這樣嚴重。  
「我說過的，這一次，我只會有你一個夥伴。」  
-  
在凝視了Christine的雙眼幾秒後，他閉上了雙眼。靜靜等待著他身為時間領主的那一個小把戲。  
上一次重生已經是700年前的事。  
這700年間，他不斷的尋找Clara的碎片。  
一個碎片離開他後，他就再去找下一個。  
他自己也不知道自己為何要如此執著，就算長得一模一樣又如何?她們都不會是最初跟著自己在東方列車上面對木乃伊的那個Clara。  
都是同一個人，但卻又都不是。  
之前TARDIS告訴他，現在他身旁的這個碎片，已經是最後一個了。  
這是真正的終點了。  
而自己在她懷中重生，倒也成就了他對她許下的「始終如一」……  
-  
突如其來的吻讓他倏地睜開了雙眼。她的臉近在眼前。  
他嘟噥得叫了聲Clara後，便將她的身軀拉下，繼續著綿密的吻。  
他的吻中有著她不了解的絕望、有著對她的眷戀，重現那一晚的熱情。  
臉上的冰涼讓她知道他流淚了，但她不想去知道為甚麼，她只是有著一個預感。  
這將是一個告別。  
-  
之後，便是他將她用力的推開。  
她身子撞擊到金屬板欄杆的同時，橘黃色的時光漩渦自他全身湧出。  
-  
Clara，再見了。  
-  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 【要看圖片請到我的Lofter去喔~~http://qiyc623.lofter.com/post/1cbcca36_7c8986c】  
> 【寫在最後:】  
> 12C是我最愛的BG!自己投喂!感覺自己萌萌噠!昨晚想到的腦洞，今天花一早上給完成了~~~有史以來最有效率的一次!  
> 12在Clara身邊重生的梗來自一篇Colepaldi，大家可以看看-  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4407392  
> 我非常喜歡這一篇喔!這個作者我更是超級愛的!


End file.
